Not a whisper to a word, Unheard
by Rynx- Too- Genki
Summary: Poised like a ballet dancer, yet wild like the wolves. A young girl struggles to find her place in world where sorcery is unheard of. Set 19 years after Voldemort's defeat. Unique Oc's. Developed characters.


Summary: Posied like a ballet dancer, yet wild like the wolves. A girl struggles to find her place in the wizarding world where sorcery is unheard of. A force within which not even she comprehends. Set 19 years after Voldemort's defeat. Unique Oc. Developed Mary Sue.

Comments(That will probably make you hate me): I'm afraid I won't be able to update till after exams. But for now enjoy chapter one!(Each chapter will take a month or so to construct.)

Acknowledgements: Many thanks to Frozen-leaf who helped me beta this chapter.

Unlike me

Perfection is not something you achieve overnight. It takes hard work, dedication and the right attitude. Its not somethings you can just decide and become. Its important to start training when your meat is still fresh, easy to mould and manipulate. My mother knew this fact well...

Between you and me I really was not a refined girl. I was just obedient. At night I would sneak out, donning a cap, a pair of shorts and a jacket and just run amok in the streets. I loved my parents too much to disappoint them and I did not hate myself enough to deny my love of adrenaline. So I compromised, a delicate flower by day and a wild child at night. It was the way I wanted life to be.

I, like many others who were invited to attend this school, was a magical being. I was identified at a young age, more precisely, birth. They knew of my abilities, of all the strange happenings that occurred around me. But unlike others most wizarding objects would not react to my touch. Things such as a wand.

I felt the smooth bark of the wand and waved it around. Not even a wisp of magic spurted from its tip. Under all of the boxes the bespectacled old man rose and sighed deeply. Not one wand was compatible... How on earth was I going to show up in school with no wand. A young lady passing by the shop window seemed to have seen my particular predicament and paused before entering the shop and causing the chime to tinkle. She looked rather plump with a homely sort of aura around her.

"Is there a problem dearie? Goodness gracious look at this mess! Ollivander! Its a wonder you can find anything in this mess! Are you alright poppet?" I nodded staring at the floor. I naturally avoided eye contact, seeing as how staring was considered rude.

"I can't seem to find a single wand that suits this young lass... Terrible... Terrible thing. This has never occurred before! Why It's been in this business since 382BC and I have never had anyone not able to find the right wand!" The chubby lady chortled at his remark and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Well there's a first time for everything! I'm sure that shop down the road will have something suitable for her! Come along dearie." I shook my head and looked up at her.

"I'm afraid that not one wand in the whole world shall care to have me as it's owner... I have been trying wands for over three hours now in several different establishments. Not one..." I trailed off. It had been a ridiculously unproductive morning. I had walked down the whole length of this place and gone through thousands of wands. Yet not one had worked. I knew that I had magic, odd things always occurred around me and my birth had been recorded in the weird magical book. Why didn't those wooden sticks produce anything?

She stood there speechless for a moment. Then she regained her voice and spoke in astonishment,"Your voice is so wonderful! And your face! Its a shame to hide it under such a ragged hood." She pointed to my dark blue cloak that covered a frilly pink dress. My mother had insisted that I wear it and in preparation I had hidden my cloak inside my trunk and donned it before exiting the fireplace. It was supposed to help me remain inconspicuous...

"Heartstring, Dragonstring,Vine, Veela hair, Oak, Pine..." He mumbled as he placed the wands into their boxes once more. I assumed these to be the names of the melded items found within the wands to give them their magical properties and their wooden counterparts.

"Its just so puzzling." he rubbed his balding head and squinted at his precious collection. The chubby woman nodded and prodded me till I left the shop with her, leaving a distraught old man to fiddle with his instruments.

"What is your name little one?" She asked me. I paused and looked up again. The sky was graying as it did in London. Always the bleak rain filled skies...

"I am known as Ai to my friends." She positively beamed at this.

"I am Miss Rhona Vahne. But you may call me Vain!" She laughed loudly at her own joke and elbowed my side painfully. "I was just on my way to have a chat with that Draco Malfoy." She chuckled and patted my back soundly as she waved a goodbye. I grunted in response holding my aching back. I returned to my former position and held my hood over my face avoiding eye contact with a passing boy. The said boy stopped and stepped towards me as Madame Vane walked away deep in conversation with a passing man.

"Well, well... If it isn't that clumsy fool who spilled a entire pumpkin shake on my new robes." I averted his eyes and kept my head low, searching for a quick exit.

"Don't you have anything to say?" His voice was low and vicious, I am guessing he was angry. I was starting to find it hard to breathe and I could feel his hand gripping my shirt. I should have apologized earlier... Honestly... That would have been a normal reaction... But I _had_ to rush straight out of the shop and barrel down the street. I opened my mouth to give my sincere sorry, but before I could begin I heard another voice.

"Let that person go Malfoy!" He twisted to look at the approaching figure and his eyes narrowed in contempt. Obviously these people were not the best of friends.

"Weasley,"He sneered at the approaching figure but It seemed more like he was suppressing a blush. Interesting... I was trembling and I knew it well. I held up a hand to stop the youth from approaching. She had ginger hair that cascaded down her back, making her appear like a faery.

"Wait! Its my fault... I should have apologized earlier..." My assaulter let me gain my feet back and looked at my figure astonished at my melodious voice. I had caught his attention once again.

"You're a girl?" I bit my lip and made not a sound as the boy pulled my hood back to reveal my oval shaped face with its golden eyes that reminded many of a cats and my shimmering bleached hair. I saw many people turn to gape at this scene. I quickly pulled my hood back on.

"Yes. I'm sorry for what happened earlier... I am terribly sorry..." The other girl approached with a concerned look in her eye, her ginger locks flowed out gently.

"Are you alright? You really should ignore him. His father's attitude seems to stay with him." I lifted my eyes to meet hers.

"It's my fault... I spilled my drink over his new robe and never apologized..." I gazed at my feet, which looked marginally better by the second.

"I'll pay for your dry cleaning if that's what you want..." He shot me a look of disgust.

"Dry cleaning? Is that some muggle invention?" I was not quite so sure of what he was getting at. Had he never heard of dry cleaning?

"Muggles? Oh! Non-magical people..." I pondered on this. I suppose the wizarding world really is quite separate from the one lacking magic.

"I guess I could use a spell... But I'm not so good at them yet..." He glared at me as though I was but a mere speck of dust on his shoe.

"Save it Mud blood." Then again... He would probably treat the dust better. His change in tone startled me enough to take a step back. The girl stepped over till she was next to me. We appeared to be similar in height but she faced down the other boy easily as if she could have done so in his sleep.

"Mud blood?" I whispered to myself as the young girl drove the older boy away with sarcastic remarks and a couple of spells.

"Its a horrible term for someone born from a muggle." She tugged on my hand. I dipped my head and sighed.

"Oh..." To think in the span of one second of stepping into this world of witches and wizards I had already made an enemy. She tried to reassure me and asked of my name. I told her quietly as she commented on my lovely voice. One of which I had dislike intensely since birth.

Good looks were seen as a great blessing by my mother who enrolled my in etiquette classes and modeling. I became a perfect doll for her to do as she had bid. It was only now that I finally had something for myself. Magic that only I possessed. I loved it... But how would I keep up in classes without a wand. I was finally free to do as I pleased.

My parents had raised me as a relatively normal girl in a high classed society world. Never once had they mentioned that they were both wizards. They were occupied with their duties this morning. Mostly they dabbled in everyday affairs. My mother was around most of the time, she taught me all I needed to know about modeling and organizing dinner parties. Both she and I modeled full time, making use of our good look to make a living.

My father was quite stern and barely returned home. It was only after they discovered my magical potential that I found out about my father's job in the wizarding community. He was a representative in the international confederation of wizards for Britain, which sounds like a pretty fancy title to me. I believe that it was a rather important job as it was supposed to unite all of the ministries of magic worldwide. I was told that he retired early, having enough of politics and joined the muggle world which he deemed far more simple to attend to.

After the invitation came through the dining room window my mother and father immediately began to give me a talk on magical education. Since both of my parents had separated themselves from the world of magic it was only common sense that I should remain here. But I pointed out that if I never learned magic I would not be able to control it and may display it in public. They conceded and allowed me access to their vault at a very large goblin bank.

"I'm Rose Weasley. You?" She stretched her hand. An offering of friendship... Strange...

"I am known as Ai." I took her hand and shook it gently before putting it under my cloak again.

"Are you on your way to anywhere in particular?" I shook my head in response. I had wandered as I always did on my own. Never had I been one for directions.

"Not really... To be honest I've just been admitted to Hogwarts and although I have most of my supplies I still have yet to find an owl and a proper wand." She smiled cheerfully and swung her arm around my shoulder.

"I'm going to Hogwarts too! If you need a wand Ollivander's is the best and there's the owl emporium for messenger owl's." She pointed in the vague direction of both the wand shop and the emporium. I squinted and tried to follow her fingers point to the building which she indicated. But it was too far off.

"Ollivanders wands are really wonderful but none of them chose me." I told her gingerly. I was not quite sure where wands stood in terms of determining status. Apart from bloodlines I had no idea what else were status markers. There were car, houses and jobs that determined status in the muggle's world. Here I was lost.

"Really? He's never failed to find a wand that suits his customers." she replied, puzzled.

"Which is why I feel quite concerned over this matter." She tilted her head as if she was confused about something. I decided to prompt her to share her thoughts with me. It would not do at all to have her imagining some scandalous affair about myself due to a misinterpretation.

"Why are you speaking so politely?" She inquired. It was my turn to be bemused. Probably her upbringing did not involve a majority of the activities mine did.

"I-I well... Its only proper..." I stammered, after all no one had questioned my manners. It was strictly forbidden to speak casually, even out of the house. Now that my mother was certain of my magical ability she could send a howler to be to nag on the subject.

"Its really cold." She said softly as if I were a wounded puppy she was having sympathy for. I chuckled at her face. She was pitying me? It was unbelievable! I was plenty well off and the sole heir to my family's fortune.

"Cold? Its summer?" I said in good humour as I pointed out the obvious. She sighed, exasperated by my prod.

"No. I mean the way you speak. Its cold." I looked down again and kicked a pebble out of my way.

"Oh. I've heard that being said once or twice. But this is the way I was raised." We had a moment of silence that was both awkward and unnerving. We padded through the streets till she saw a large group of people clustered around a broomstick shop. I assumed that the people waving her over were her family members.

"I'm going to see my cousin Al off. He's a bit of a worry wart thinking too much of being sorted into Slytherin." She looked around as if searching for someone. I tapped her gently.

"Is anything the matter?"

"I was just wondering where your folks are." I thought about this 'They were busy with work and could not see me off,' is what I wanted to say... But the words would not go past my lips.

"They're at Gringott's. I'm to meet them later." I told her. She made an 'O' with her mouth and spun to greet her cousins with an embrace.

"Al! We're going to Hogwarts!" Her green eyed cousin grinned. I watched the scene with interest. Her family was peculiar and quite extensive. More than a dozen people greeted her and a tall man swung her into the air before putting her down.

"I wanna go too!" cried a young boy. The tall man ruffled his hair, chuckling. The man's lightning bolt shaped scar was unnerving. It was a really weird cut. I wondered whether he did it to himself or whether it was an accident. Only... How many accidents leave a person with a scar like that?

"You aren't old enough Hugo. Its only next year. Have a little patience." Hugo huffed.

"Its not fair. Everyone else gets to go before me!" He sulked.

"Lilly's not going. She's still got two years more. Count yourself lucky." He nudged the youngster who saw me standing a little way away from the happy gathering.

"Who's that Rose?" Hugo pointed to me. I tugged the flaps of my hood.

"That's Ai. We're the same age. I met her a while ago with that stupid boy, Scorpious. He was bullying her." His eyes widened as he looked me over. Maybe my outfit was a bit too mysterious... But it was thinner than the hooded jacket and it was summer.

"That person in the cloak is a she?" Seriously does everyone mistake my gender? I tried to keep my face cloaked in the shadows. Its really what makes people hate me.

"Its really my fault as I said before." I started, but was cut off by Rose.

"Bullying has no justifications." Hugo took a tentative step towards me. I wanted to step back but doing so was very rude so I restrained myself.

"Why are you wearing a cloak?" He really was very adorable, quite short for an ten year old. He still had a baby face. I towered over him by a whole head. I tugged my hood, trying to have it cover my whole face from view.

"I just..." He walked forward more confident now and looked up.

"You're cute..." I blushed and tried to cover my face with the rest of the black cloth. I felt my hands sizzle and the cloth became large enough to cover my face.

"Are you a super model?" I laughed a little at that. He was so innocent, speaking of my looks in such a way and inquiring on my personal occupation.

"Just a model. But not a very good one." I could never make my own poses as my mom so often told me. I leaned a little too much or did not lean enough. I could not tilt my head in an attractive way that made my mother smile nor give an aloof look that made men swoon. I honestly thought that an eleven year old should not be interested in such things anyway. But it was important to my mother...

"You're a model? Aren't you a little short?" The boy was slightly taller that me with the same coloured hair as the young boy before me.

"Picture model..." I whispered. Unlike catwalk models, picture models did not have to tower over the competition. The people just kept increasing in number. I really got nervous in crowds and more people were asking questions. A hasty retreat was called for.

"My parents are waiting for me. I'll catch you later Rose!" I walked away in a hasty but polite manner. I stopped as a hand enfulged mine.

"Bye!" Rose waved.

"Wait! What's your name?" It was the same boy.

"I am Ai. Please release my hand." He was gazing into my eyes as if trapped by my gaze. It was both flattering and unnerving. I really hated it, people always took me on face value. They either crushed on me or hated me.

"Let go please." I lowered my voice to a threatening tone and pitch. He jumped back, allowing me to make my escape. There was no doubt that I was afraid. I always got nervous around crowds. But seeing them hug each other and laugh together. It made me wonder what it would be like... And that was the part I really disliked.

"James? Who was that?" A tall lady with ginger hair inquired. She stood with a calming grace as she touched her son's shoulder. The bemused boy turned to her.

"I have no idea." He said to her, still looking at the spot where he had held her hand. She was like an angel, her eyes were captivating. But her eyes were cold like ice, so expressionless while her hands were warm and pulsing with life. He had seen her fear. She had run, from what he had no idea... She held herself in a dignified way but in truth she had the heart of a child.

"But she sure was pretty..." He whispered to himself as he held the hand that had touched her close. The gray sky chose that moment to sprinkle the streets with water droplets wetting all who stood beneath it. James merely looked to the sky and smiled.

'She'll be fun to tease.'


End file.
